


A Grand Of Words

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Era, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: A 19-year-old freelance photographer mistakenly trespasses on a 37 year old man’s beachfront property to take pictures. After getting caught by his servant, he allows her to keep taking pictures there. Impressed by her skills, he hires her to work for his real estate company. What can this carefree, young woman teach this stoic businessman about life and love in a thousand words?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that is near and dear to my heart, just like the SessRin ship. Please review, and enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*

Waves crashing. Early evening.  
  
 _Click. Click. Record._

19 year old Rin was eager to capture every moment of the high tide on the beach.  
  
"The tidal wave is coming!" She said excitedly.  
  
Just as she backed up and switched her camera to panorama mode,  
  
"Hey! You there!"  
  
Rin turned her head and saw a short, green imp demon standing on a long staircase that led to a large square house. He stood with his arms crossed, scowling at her.  
  
"You are trespassing on a private estate!"  
  
Rin pushed her dark hair behind her ear as the wind blew it in her face.  
  
"Isn't this a public beach?"  
  
"Didn’t you read the sign over there?" he shouted angrily as he pointed.  
  
Rin shook her head.  
  
"It says: property of my master, Sesshomaru Taisho! All trespassers will be prosecuted!"  
  
"Wait! I didn’t know!"  
  
"No excuses! I'm calling the police!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Let her be, Jaken." A calm voice said from above the steps.  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Master?" Rin looked up at the tall, handsome specimen with long flowing white hair, intoxicating amber eyes, a strong, muscular build and the markings of a demon on his face.  
  
"You come here only to take pictures, correct?"  
  
"Uh…ah...yes!" She stammered nervously, still star struck by his flawlessness.  
  
"Then you are free to do so. Be sure to go home when you are finished."  
  
"Yes, of course!" She said with a smile. "But...um...sir?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would it be alright if...well...I come back another day as well?" She asked nervously in a quiet voice as she tugged at the strap of her camera.  
  
Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "Do as you wish." He said nonchalantly as he headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Don't you dare cause any trouble!” Jaken admonished.  
  
Rin gave a simple nod and turned back to the shore.  
  
She sighed sadly once she realized she missed the tidal wave, then quickly smiled because she knew she would be able to come back tomorrow.  
  
Maybe she’d get another glance of that handsome man that owned the beach house.

* * *

 _Four days later_ …  
  
"That girl has been here every day!" Jaken groused as he watched through the glass window.  
  
"And? What of it?" Sesshomaru asked as he flipped through the pages of his paperwork.  
  
"Are you certain you want to allow a strange human girl to frolic on your property?"  
  
"Personally, I do not care what she does." He said as he slid the papers into his drawer and opened his MacBook. "Leave me, Jaken. I have much work to do."  
  
Jaken leered at Rin through the window once more before bowing and leaving his master in his solitude.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a slow sigh and glanced out the window at Rin.  
  
What was so fascinating out there that she could come back every single day and take pictures of the same thing at the same exact time?  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and returned to his work. Why should he care what she was doing?  
  
Rin took her last picture for the evening. She finally filled the memory on her SD card. She took it out and switched with another.  
  
'Why not take a few scenery photos along the walk home before it gets completely dark?' She thought to herself as she happily walked home.  
  
Rin let out a wistful but disappointed sigh. She was glad she could take pictures on Mr. Taisho's property, but she wanted to see him again. She couldn't think of a reason to do so.  
  
"Yo, nice camera!" A sudden voice said behind her.  
  
Rin turned her head and did not like what she saw.

* * *

 _One week later…_  
  
Sesshomaru had just returned from a long day at the office. His business had exhausted him, but it's success was certainly worth the stress.  
  
He decided instead of working this evening, he would lie down and rest. It was Friday after all.  
  
 _Knock. Knock. Knock.  
_  
Who could that be? He wasn't expecting visitors. Oh well. Jaken would take care of it anyway.  
  
Jaken opened the door and rolled his eyes at Rin, who was standing there, smiling.  
  
"Hello! I'd like to speak with Mr. Taisho please."  
  
"My master is resting! How dare you show up unannounced! You have some nerve!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just came to—"  
  
"Go home!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and got out of his bed. What was all the shouting about?  
  
He slowly made his way downstairs and wondered to himself why she had come to his house. But more importantly, why was Jaken arguing with her?  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru began, the irritation evident in his voice. "What is all the commotion?"  
  
"This child had the gall to show up unannounced claiming that she has something to speak with you about! I knew I should have called the police but—"  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Ehh…Yes Master?"  
  
"Go find something to do."  
  
"E-Eh yes, sir." And with that, Jaken scurried off to tend to some chores.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin. “Come in.”

Rin slowly stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Sesshomaru led her to his living room and sat in a chair by the fireplace. Rin sat across the glass coffee table with her legs crossed.

“What business do you have with me?” He asked sternly.

“Um…I came to bring you this.” She said as she slid a package across the table. “Those are just a few canvas prints I developed last night. I wanted to thank you for letting me photograph your beach for my blog. I’m sad because this may be the last time I come here.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“My camera was stolen by a gang of wolf demons last night and I can’t afford another one right now.” Rin explained as Sesshomaru took the prints out of the package. "I'm a freelance photographer, so it'll certainly be a hassle to continue working, now." She said with a small pout. 

They were magnificent. The various points of view and different filters made it look like an entirely different location. He found her work to be impressive.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood and put the prints back in the box. “Wait here.”

Rin sat patiently in the living room looking around. Glass windows that looked out to the beach surrounded most of the room. ‘What a fantastic view this is.’ She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru returned soon after holding a large white box. He handed the box to Rin and inside, to her surprise, was a new camera, even better than her old one.

She let out a high-pitched gasp. “Are you really giving this to me?”

“Photography is hardly an interest of mine, so you are welcome to take it.”

Rin’s face beamed. “Thank you so much! I promise I will be very cautious this time so no one takes it from me!”

“That would be ideal.” He said as he stood. “You are still free to take pictures on my property as long as you do not cause any trouble.”

“I won’t! You have my word.” She said certainly.

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru called out for his butler.

“Yes, master?” He asked as he came running in.

“Show her out.”

“Gladly, sir.” He said with a bow as Sesshomaru returned upstairs.

“I would appreciate it if you would be less of a bother to my master.” Jaken said coldly to Rin.

“I didn’t do anything!” She retorted. “He doesn’t seem to be bothered by me at all! I promised I wouldn’t cause any trouble.”

“Well it would be best if you don’t! Master doesn’t have time to chase after the likes of you!”

“Bye, Jaken!” Rin said happily as she walked out the door.

Rin rushed down the steps to the shore. She took the camera out of the box. "Oh! It's already charged." She quickly set it up and took a photo with a new piece of equipment.

“This is great!” She exclaimed, pleased with her first shot.

Rin squealed with joy when she finally caught the wild waves of the tide as they crashed against the shore.

Rin was so pleased that Sesshomaru extended his kindness towards her. Being alone in the world made it difficult to find people to get close to, and that beach provided her so much comfort. Not only was she there for shots of the water, she was there for the view.  
  
Of Sesshomaru, that is.

* * *

 _That night  
_  
As he was about to retire for the night, Sesshomaru noticed the box with Rin's prints sitting at the edge of his desk. He took them out once more and a card fell into his lap.  
  
On the card, was Rin's name, phone number and a link to her photography blog.  
  
Sesshomaru nearly dismissed the card but his curiosity got the better of him. He turned to his laptop and entered the link into his browser.  
  
Up popped a Wordpress blog with a pink and white flowery layout, boasting all of her best photographs of houses, forests, piers, lakes and even people. She certainly had an eye for things one wouldn't see unless they took a second, or even a third look.  
  
He could tell how full of joy she was and how precious life was to her. She found beauty in the most trivial and pointless things, like a pinecone on the concrete and even a pattern of leaves on a patch of dead grass.  
  
The header 'Everything is a photograph' explained so much, as well as the sub header.  
  
'A photograph is a 1,000 word piece that can easily be read by all without translation or even formal literacy.'  
  
Not only was she happy and carefree, she was intelligent. Sesshomaru became slightly intrigued by the young lady who appeared to be beyond her years.  
  
He wanted to make use of her skills.


	2. Proposition

_The next morning  
_  
Rin had returned early that day. She wanted to get a few shots of the sun glistening on the water.  
  
Sesshomaru was just waking up. He looked out his window and saw the young woman barefoot and standing on the shore, squishing the wet sand between her toes.  
  
He put on a button up and some slacks, then headed outside to greet her.  
  
Rin loved the quality of her new shots. There was never a dull moment on that beach. She bent down to pick up a seashell and placed it on a drier part of the sand.  
  
 _Click_. A close up of that beautiful off white shell brought her much joy.  
  
She looked up and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru standing on the steps, the wind blowing his hair about.  
  
"G-good morning Mr. Taisho!"  
  
"I see you're persistent with your photography."  
  
"Ah, of course! It’s such a beautiful atmosphere. And you know what? It's different every day."  
  
"Oh? It looks the same to me as yesterday, and each day before that."  
  
"You have to _look_ , not just notice."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Take this shell, for example. I have come here every day and this is the first time I encountered it. And look over there! I made footprints that were not there when I got here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You sound bored. Maybe I should just be quiet."  
  
"How would you like to come work for me, Rin?"  
  
"Hmm? What would I do?"  
  
"Take photographs of properties I intend to sell."  
  
"You want me to photograph houses?"  
  
"Not just houses. Cabins, boathouses, buildings, other beachfront property, woodland and—"  
  
"I'll take it!" She exclaimed zealously.  
  
"Good. Can you start now?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Come with me. I will drive."

* * *

Sesshomaru held the door of a two-door Testarosa open for Rin. She sat down and put her camera bag in her lap.  
  
"So where are we going?" Rin asked as he got in and put the keys in the ignition.  
  
"Shinjuku. I have a building for sale there. It has been for sale for quite some time."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
"How old are you, Rin?"  
  
"19."  
  
"Forgive me. I thought you were much younger."  
  
"Young looks are a gift and a curse." She said with a giggle.  
  
Rin looked to her right and noticed how beautiful the scenery was.  
  
"Oh! I should be filming this!" She said as she took the camera out and began recording. "Hey, Mr. Taisho. Let's play a game!"  
  
"What sort of game?"  
  
"Name a classical song that matches the atmosphere of today the best."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay. I guess you don't want to play." She said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"…Fur Elise."  
  
"Ooh that's a good one! I'll use it for the footage."  
  
"I'm assuming you'll put that footage on your blog."  
  
"Of course!" She said with a smile. "I'm glad you took the time to look at it, Mr. Taisho."  
  
"I wouldn't simply hire someone without seeing past works."  
  
"You're right! And this job actually reminds me of my freelance job. I do various photo shoots for people."  
  
"What is your going rate?"  
  
"50-100, mostly. I get 2 or 3 jobs a week."  
  
"I will pay you a salary of $800 a week. How does that sound?"  
  
"Wow! You know, I would have done it for free as a thank you for letting me photograph your beach."  
  
"Well, you are my employee now." He informed her as he parked the car.  
  
It was a large 10 story building covered in graffiti, standing on a few hundred acres of grass.  
  
Rin looked back and saw the highway.  
  
"Can we go inside?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me."  
  
When they got inside the desolate building, Rin ran to the first window she saw and snapped photos of the highway.  
  
"You are supposed to be taking pictures of the property."  
  
"What one sees when looking out the windows here matters as well."  
  
"I suppose that is true."  
  
"Of course it is! Look how pretty the view is!" She said as she snapped a few shots. "Mr. Taisho?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If someone were to buy this building, could they...knock it down and build a house here?"  
  
"Yes I suppose they—"  
  
"Thank you!" She said as she ran out to the other side.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly followed behind, confused by Rin's actions. She was taking pictures of the lot behind the building.  
  
"Okay so." Click. "I think we." Click. "Oh, that's pretty." Click. "I think we should focus more on selling the land instead of that building."  
  
"Why? It's a formidable piece of property.”  
  
"The graffiti is nice for my blog, but this building? Not so much."  
  
Sesshomaru let out a low, annoyed growl. Even though she was right, he hated to admit it.  
  
"Mr. Taisho, come see this!"  
  
He went over and saw Rin pointing to a dandelion.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dandelions grow here! They're so pretty."

Sesshomaru reluctantly trusted Rin’s judgment. It was, after all, his only current option. Selling off this property was such a thorn in his side.

* * *

After Rin finished taking her photos, Sesshomaru drove back to his home. He sent her pictures to his web developer, who uploaded them to the website.

“You did well today, Rin.”

“Thank you, Mr. Taisho. When will you need my services again?”

“I’ll be sure to let you know tomorrow. Why don’t I drive you home?”

“Uh…ah…n-no thank you! I can make it just fine on my own.” She faltered nervously.

“…Do as you please.”

“Thank you again for the work.” She bowed. “See you tomorrow!” Rin rushed off quickly, leaving Sesshomaru in his solitude.

“Why was she so nervous about being driven home?” He wondered. “Jaken.” Sesshomaru called out for his servant.

“Coming, Milord!” The imp entered Sesshomaru’s office, awaiting his order.

“I want you to hurry off and follow Rin.”

“But wh—“

“Go quickly, before you lose sight of her.” He said adamantly.

“R-right away, sir!”

Jaken rushed off, trailing behind Rin. ‘I wonder why Master Sesshomaru is so interested in this girl? It may be safe to assume that he wants to know every detail about this young lady, since she is now his employee.’ He pondered, continuing to follow.

“Ugh! What is that? It looks like a run down shack.” He said aloud as Rin entered a dilapidated house.

Jaken snapped a few photos from his phone and returned to the beach house.

“Master, I’ve done as you have asked of me.”

“And? What did you find?”

“It appears Rin is squatting in an abandoned house.” He explained, showing Sesshomaru the photos.

“I see. So she is homeless, then.”

“It would appear as such, milord. What do you intend to do next?”

“Rin is an adult. I will not meddle in her business if she refuses any help.”

“Indeed, that is most wise of you, as always.” Jaken praised.

* * *

_An hour later…_

‘Such a troublesome young woman.’ Jaken thought to himself in annoyance as he tended to his house duties.

Sesshomaru had retired to his bed, but Rin had not left his mind.

“Why would she live in such squalor, rather than finding other means of housing? Is it that she cannot afford anything else with her current salary?” He pulled the covers on himself and relaxed comfortably. “Why should I care about the choices a young adult makes? She’s free to do as she wants.”

* * *

_The following morning…_

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, as he heard another commotion outside, between Rin and Jaken. He sighed in displeasure and dressed himself.

“I’m sure Mr. Taisho wouldn’t mind!”

“You were limited to the beach only! Do not come any further up these steps!”

Rin furrowed her brows and ascended to the 10th step, meeting Jaken.

“Why you—“

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru called his name in a threatening tone. “I told you to let her be.”

“Good morning, Mr. Taisho.”

“Master, this young woman has violated the agreement to stay only on the beachfront! She’s getting too comfortable!” Jaken replied in a whiny voice.

“You’ve returned earlier than usual.” Sesshomaru said to Rin, ignoring Jaken.

“Yes, I was bit restless. I apologize for disturbing you.”

“Nonsense.” He turned to Jaken with a deadly glare. “Prepare breakfast for the both of us.”

“Y-y-y-yes, Milord.” Jaken skittishly ascended the steps obediently.

Sesshomaru descended the steps and stood on the beachfront. Rin followed, admiring him as his white hair swayed in the morning breeze.

“You’re so fortunate, Mr. Taisho. This is such a beautiful place to live.”

“It certainly is. Though, you cannot say the same for yourself, can you?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Your behavior yesterday did not sit well with me, so I had you followed. That is no place for a young woman to live, is it?”

Rin looked down shamefully. “I’ve been on my own for awhile. My parents and brothers were murdered when I was younger.”

“Which would explain why I have seen you rotating the same outfits. You don’t have much to your name, do you?”

“No, sadly I do not.”

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. It was the first time since meeting her that she was not smiling. This deeply disturbed his spirit. “Come. Breakfast should be ready soon.”

Rin followed Sesshomaru into the house. ‘He’s so kind.’ She thought to herself as they entered the beach house and sat across from one another at the breakfast table.

Jaken had neatly set two places for them, and then brought out toast, eggs, steak, fruit, and other various items.

Rin’s face lit with wonder. “It looks delicious, thank you!”

“Have as much as you would like.” Sesshomaru offered.

Rin filled her plate and ate contently.

Sesshomaru began to wonder when was the last time this thin, young lady had eaten a proper meal.

After breakfast, Rin was asked to meet with Sesshomaru in his office.

“I have already received two inquiries about the property. Excellent work.”

Rin blushed. “It was my pleasure, Mr. Taisho.”

“It may be a few days or so, before I have more work for you. Since you have helped me sell such a troublesome property, I would like to offer you a proposal.”

“A proposal?”

“As you may have noticed, this is a rather large house. I will offer you a room, until you have accumulated enough funds to survive on your own. As long as you clean up after yourself, and agree to cause no trouble.”

Rin loved the idea of living in a big house, especially in the hospitality of such a beautiful and kind man. “I will keep my space tidy and stay out of trouble! Thank you for being so generous, Mr. Taisho.”

“Jaken.” He called out.

Jaken rushed in. “I will show you to your room, Rin.”

Rin followed Jaken upstairs to the top floor. “This house has three floors. You are to stay off of the second floor.” He warned. “That is where Milord’s master suite is located.”

“Where do you sleep, Jaken?”

“I have my own quarters on the first floor. You will be staying up here, in the spare bedroom.”

Rin looked around the large, plain room. It was decorated with simple beige, brown and white furniture. There was a large corner window that overlooked the beach. Rin sighed wistfully as she gazed out the window.

‘I really do not understand for the life of me, why Master Sesshomaru is so interested in this human girl.’ Jaken thought to himself in frustration as he turned to leave Rin’s new bedroom.

“Um…Jaken?”

“What is it?”

“Thank you. I won’t bother you or Mr. Taisho too much, I promise.”

Jaken grunted and left Rin to herself, then returned to Sesshomaru’s office.

“Milord, I have shown Rin to her provisional living space. Might I ask why you opted to let the girl stay here, rather than giving her one of your properties?”

“Even if I were to give Rin her own property, she has no accumulated funds, and she has been on her own for so long, it seems she lacks some essential life skills. Perhaps she can learn from you.”

“What?! Milord—”

“Jaken. Are you defying me?”

“E-eh-N-no Mi-Milord!” Jaken stammered nervously as Sesshomaru shot daggers at him with his eyes.

“Go, I wish to be alone to concentrate.”

Jaken grumbled his way down to the kitchen to continue cleaning, when he saw Rin washing dishes.

“Hi, Jaken. I wanted to help you.”

“Well…good. It would be ideal to make yourself useful, since you’ll be staying here, rent free.”

“Mr. Taisho is such a kind man. I want him to know how grateful I am for this. I don’t have any family, or many friends, and I’ve been wandering around for a long time.”

“Then I suggest you do not squander this opportunity.”

Jaken walked off; pleased he did not have to clean. He decided to go to his room and lay down.

“Jaken.” He heard Sesshomaru call his name. ‘So much for a break.’

He sprung from his bed, and headed towards Sesshomaru’s office.

“What can I do for you, sir?”

“I am getting ready to visit my brother. His third child was recently born. I do not plan to return until morning.”

“Would you like me to pack your overnight bag?”

“That won’t be necessary. I will do so myself. Look after Rin in my absence.”

Jaken bowed. “Of course! You can count on me.”

Sesshomaru packed his bag and prepared for his trip across town. He encountered Rin in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk.

“Oh, Mr. Taisho, are you off somewhere?”

“I will return tomorrow.” He responded as he headed out the door.

“Alright! Be safe! See you tomorrow!” Rin waved happily.

She sat at the kitchen island with her milk and the few remaining oatmeal cookies from atop the fridge.

“You wretch! Those are Master Sesshomaru’s favorite cookies!”

“…Oops.” Rin responded guiltily, her mouth full.

“It doesn’t matter now. You’ve already touched them with your grubby hands. I’ll have to purchase more when I go shopping tomorrow.”

“I’ll come with you!” Rin offered, eagerly.

“Absolutely not. You’ve caused me enough trouble already.” ‘And I think I’ve lost 100 years of my life, being scolded so frequently by my master, because of this girl.’ Jaken thought as his face wore a worrisome expression.

“Fine, then. I’ll tell Mr. Taisho how rude you’ve been. Surely he’ll have something to say about that!”

Jaken let out an appalled, high pitched gasp. “You will do no such thing!” He groaned in annoyance. “Fine, then. I will let you tag along for the shopping trip.”

“That's great! Thanks, Jaken!”

* * *

The following morning, shortly after 6AM, Sesshomaru had returned.

He was expecting everyone to be fast asleep, but he could hear sizzling in the kitchen.

Jaken normally started breakfast around 7:30 each morning. To his surprise, it wasn’t Jaken at all, but it was Rin.

“Oh, hello, Mr. Taisho. How was your trip?”

“It was fine, Rin. Have you been well?”

“Yes! I got up early to start breakfast. I hope you like Belgian waffles.”

“I do, in fact, but Jaken’s waffles are horrendous.” He noted, walking past. “I’ll be back, once I get myself settled in.”

“Okay!” She replied cheerfully.

Sesshomaru set down his bag, changed his clothes and freshened up, just in time to have breakfast with Rin.

To his surprise, her cooking was far better than Jaken’s.

Sesshomaru ate in content silence, which caused Rin to worry.

“Is…is the food alright?” She asked sheepishly as she poured herself another glass of orange juice.

Sesshomaru finished the last bites of his food and set down his utensils. “It was delicious. Your cooking skills are quite impressive.” He stood. “I will be resting for a short while. See to it that Jaken cleans this mess for you.”

“I’m alright with cleaning, Mr. Taisho. I’m just very happy to be here.”

“…Do as you wish.” Sesshomaru headed to his suite and shut the door.

* * *

A half hour later, Jaken woke up, and hastened to the kitchen.

“You’re too late, Jaken.” Rin said, stopping him. “I already made breakfast for Mr. Taisho. He also said he’ll be resting today.”

“How could you possibly make Master Sesshomaru a satisfying meal, without knowing his favorites?”

“He said the food was delicious, and that I have impressive cooking skills.”

“What’s your angle here?!” Jaken asked suspiciously. “You think putting some batter into a waffle iron and frying some eggs will impress Milord so easily?”

“It did so! And he said you make terrible waffles.” She retorted.

“He said no such thing!”

“He did! Now keep quiet, Mr. Taisho is asleep.”

Jaken groaned. He knew he would be in a bind if he were to wake Sesshomaru.

“Hey, Jaken~” Rin called out in a singsong voice. “Are we still going shopping?”

Jaken rolled his eyes. “I suppose. Since Milord is pleased with your cooking, he will probably want to split the duties amongst us.”

“I don’t mind one bit!” She said cheerfully. “It’s like having a family again.”

Rin giggled and Jaken made a sour face. He was annoyed with the fact that he had been tasked with babysitting, but Sesshomaru promised it would only be for a short while.


	3. Smiles

Sesshomaru woke up from his nap two hours later, and the house was completely silent. He couldn’t pick up Rin or Jaken’s scents at all.

“They must have gone to the market.” He presumed, putting on his robe.

He went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee, and decided to read the news on his iPad from the living room, in his favorite corner chair, by the window.

He calmly sipped his coffee, reading the international news section, when his subordinate and young employee noisily returned.

“Rin, you selected far too many unnecessary items. You are aware that these wasteful food choices come out of Master Sesshomaru’s pocket, correct?”

“They’re not unnecessary or wasteful! I’d like to bake for Mr. Taisho!” She argued as she placed handfuls of bags on the table.

“Milord is not a child like you! He does not wish to be overburdened with junk food!”

“Hello, Mr. Taisho!” Rin chimed as she waved. “How was your nap?”

“It was pleasant. How was your market trip?” He asked Rin.

“It was alright, but Jaken is such a nitpicker!”

“A nitpicker?! You’re a reckless shopper!” He fired, unpacking the groceries.

“Quiet, Jaken.” Sesshomaru said dangerously through his teeth.

“Y-y-y-yes, sir.”

“Rin, there is a new property I would like to go take a look at. Grab your camera.”

“Okay!”

* * *

Rin was excited to spend more time alone with Sesshomaru. She admired him very much, and he was so lovely to look at.

“Is something the matter?” He asked curiously as they drove towards the highway. He could feel Rin’s eyes on him, and didn’t understand why she kept staring.

“No, not at all.” She smiled. “But, Mr. Taisho…”Rin began.

“What is it?”

“I’d like to…know more about you, since…I’ll be working for you, and staying in your home.”

“Is that right? What would you like to know?”

“Um…I’m not sure. Just the basic details, I guess.”

“Well, my father Toga Taisho invented the Intelex 1. Are you familiar with it?”

“Those are the satellite phones that function 3,000 feet above the earth, right?”

“Correct. He passed 15 years ago. My younger brother and I own equal shares in the company.”

“You have a brother? That’s nice. I had 3 brothers.”

“Rin…how old were you, when your family was murdered?”

Rin's face turned serious. “I was 7. I stayed in a foster home until I was 14, but they were very abusive, so I ran away.”

Sesshomaru sat silently for a moment, feeling the solemn ambience. “I want you to know, you are safe at the beach house.”

“I feel very safe there, Mr. Taisho. You have no idea how grateful I am.”

Sesshomaru slowed down and parked near a dock. “We’re here.”

Rin slowly got out of the car and followed Sesshomaru. She gasped in amazement.

“Wow! This is the first time I’ve seen a houseboat!”

“I have sold many houseboats.” He explained, showing her the inside.

“It’s so much bigger on the inside, than the outside.” She replied, exploring and photographing the houseboat.

“One of my agents should be closing a deal soon, for our last property.”

“I’m so glad I can help!”

Sesshomaru watched Rin, and realized how much she intrigued him. Rin was always in good spirits, despite being alone, and living an insufferable life for someone so young.

Rin pulled, and tugged, and nagged at his heartstrings. He couldn’t quite understand it, but he was just as glad to have Rin around, as she was to be around him.

“Mr. Taisho. I’m finished taking pictures of the interior.”

“Let’s go outside then.”

Rin took exterior photos, and proceeded to take pictures of the dock and nearby water.

Once she was finished, she sat on the dock for a moment. Sesshomaru returned to his car and got 2 waters, and a container of oatmeal cookies.

He shared with Rin, sitting alongside her on the dock.

Rin removed her sandals and dipped her feet into the water. She started humming a tune, then, began to sing.

“In the mountains, in the breeze…in the forest, in my dreams…” Rin looked down, embarrassed. “Oh, sorry. I…like to sing sometimes.”

“It’s fine.” Sesshomaru replied, and then a momentary silence fell upon them.“Where did you learn that song?” He asked in an intrigued voice.

“I made it up. I like…to write songs.”

“You are free to sing as often as you’d like. Even around the house.”

“Really? Thank you so much!”

“It is important that you feel comfortable where you are staying.”

Rin smiled as a blush kissed her face. She enjoyed spending time with Sesshomaru, and hoped for many more days such as this.

* * *

That evening, the pair returned to the beach house, just in time for dinner.

Jaken rushed to the door and bowed to Sesshomaru. “Good Evening, Master Sesshomaru, your dinner is prepared. I have set a place for you…and Rin as well.” Jaken said the last part with much displeasure.

“Thank you, Jaken!” Rin said sweetly. “Did you bake any sweets?”

“Huh? Of course not! I told you that Milord is not a mere child and—“

“Jaken. You will help Rin with her baking after supper.”

Jaken bowed compliantly. “Yes, sir.”

Rin and Sesshomaru freshened up for dinner and sat together as they normally did.

“Mr. Taisho, I had a lot of fun today.”

“Interesting. I don’t find this job to be very exciting.”

“It wasn’t the job I enjoyed! While I do like taking pictures, I was happy to spend time on the dock with you, enjoying a snack.” Rin smiled sweetly.

“Ah, so that is what you considered fun.”

“Did you have a nice day as well?” Rin asked, grabbing a dinner roll from the basket.

“I did. It was rather pleasant today.”

Rin smiled once more, the sparkle in her eye piqued Sesshomaru’s interest. Why did her presence sooth his soul so?

* * *

After dinner, Rin showed Jaken how to bake a pineapple upside down cake.

“This is a child’s delicacy, bound to cause an unforgivable amount of diabetes!” Jaken griped, as Rin took the cake out of the oven.

“Jaken, you’re so cranky. You should try and be more fun, like Mr. Taisho.”

“Fun?!” He exclaimed.

Rin giggled as she cut a large slice of cake for Sesshomaru, and brought it to his office. She gently knocked on the door, and he called for her to enter.

“We’ve finished the cake!” Rin said excitedly upon entering.

Sesshomaru took a bite, and his eyes widened. “Rin, your baking skills are as impressive as your cooking skills.”

“Th-thank you, Mr. Taisho. It was my pleasure. Pineapple upside down cake is my favorite.” Rin beamed as Sesshomaru continued to eat contently.

“I have yet to send over the photos for the houseboat. Would you care to join me?”

“Of course!” Rin excitedly rushed to grab her camera and a slice of cake for herself.

“What in the world are you doing?!” Jaken shouted. “You’re supposed to help me clean up this mess. Baking this cake was your idea, after all.”

“I know, but Mr. Taisho asked me to join him while he works.” Rin began to rush off. “I’ll clean after I make breakfast tomorrow, I promise!” Her voice faded as she exited.

Jaken sighed. “So, I suppose she’s taken over breakfast.” Suddenly, a thought crept into Jaken’s mind. “Oh no! What if Rin is trying to upstage me, so she can serve under Master Sesshomaru, and push me out?! That girl is so incredibly insidious I—“

Jaken sighed. How could such a goofy young woman be so conniving? He pushed the thought from his mind and cleaned up. He let out a disgusted growl, when he caught himself humming a tune that Rin was singing.

Rin sat with Sesshomaru, watching all of his movements as she contently ate her cake, when she noticed he didn’t finish his.

“Mr. Taisho, your cake?”

“You’ve given me so much, Rin. I could hardly finish it.”

“I’m sorry.” She hung her head down. “I was excited to bake for you, so I cut you a big piece.”

He looked over at her, and gently raised her chin. “No need to be so downcast. There is more, yes?”

Rin nodded. “There’s plenty more. I doubt Jaken will eat any.” She scrunched her mouth to the side, then grinned. “That leaves more for you and me!”

“Yes, it would appear so.”

Back in the kitchen, Jaken had finally finished getting everything spic and span. The counters were wiped to perfection, the sink was sparkling, and the cake was neatly put in an overpriced cake storage container.

Jaken clenched his fist as he looked at the cake curiously. “What’s so great about this junk food, anyway?” He wondered aloud, cutting himself a tiny slice.” He took a small morsel and gasped. “I-it’s delicious.” He ingested it in a handful of gulps, and then quickly covered the cake.

He didn’t want Rin to find out that he enjoyed her baked goods. ‘Then she may never stop making such a mess in the kitchen.’

* * *

_The following morning…_

Rin was making breakfast, when someone knocked on the door.

“Who could that be this early?” She wondered, answering the door.

“Hello, good morning.”

The red eyed woman raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Who might you be?”

“My name is Rin. I’m a photographer for Mr. Taisho. He also lets me stay here because I have no place to go.”

“That’s odd.” She remarked, letting herself in.

This woman seemed very comfortable with Sesshomaru. She sported a beautiful maroon and white dress, with her hair pinned up neatly. Rin thought the woman was very beautiful.

Sesshomaru descended the steps and greeted the woman.

“Good morning, Kagura. How was your business trip?”

“It was troublesome, per usual. You know Naraku is always trying to con the smaller businessmen.”

“He is a rather devious man.”

Rin returned to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast. She set a place for Sesshomaru and Kagura, and they sat down to continue their discussion.

Rin was unsure of the nature of their relationship, so she thought it would be best to mind her manners. She began cleaning, before making herself a plate.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru called out.

“Yes, Mr. Taisho?”

“If you do not eat before you clean, your food will get cold.”

“Yes, you’re right.” She turned off the water and dried her hands.

“Please, sit next to me.” He offered.

Rin joined Sesshomaru and Kagura at the table. She remained silent as they continued conversing about business sales, tax season, and other things she did not relate to.

“What happened to Jaken? Did that old midget finally kick the bucket?” Kagura asked in a mischievous tone.

“No, Rin has opted to take over breakfast.”

“Well, her cooking is certainly better.”

“I’m in accordance with that statement.”

Rin blushed. “I’m…glad you enjoy the food.”

“Though, it’s strange, Sesshomaru. You’re letting this human girl live here?”

“She has no place else to go, and personally, I do not mind her being here.”

“Oh? I never took you to be the altruistic type.”

“Kagura. What business do you have with me? You’ve shown up to my home, unannounced.”

“Is it so wrong that I wanted to see you?” She asked in a soft, flirtatious voice.

Rin’s eyes widened. Were Sesshomaru and Kagura dating?

“Not entirely, but I would prefer if you call ahead. You’ve given Rin extra work to do.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Rin smiled. Deep down, Rin felt a pang in her chest. Was this jealousy?

* * *

After breakfast, Kagura had taken her leave, and Sesshomaru made himself some coffee, before sitting at the kitchen island as Rin cleaned up.

“I apologize for the unexpected guest.”

“It’s fine, but…I was wondering…”

“Hm?”

“Is that your…girlfriend?”

“I have no interest in such an obnoxious and arrogant woman.”

“Oh. She spoke with you so familiarly, I assumed you were dating.”

“We’ve gone down that road once before, and nothing came of it.”

“I see. So…what type of women do you prefer, then?”

Sesshomaru set his cup down and leaned forward slightly. “That’s a rather unusual question.”

Rin’s face was shaded a furious red. “I-is it?! You’re right! I was being too invasive!” She laughed nervously.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and watched as Rin continued to clean. It was an unusual question to ask your boss, but even he didn’t have the answer.

There was no woman that moved his soul.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sesshomaru had left without even a word.

Jaken knocked on Rin’s door and she invited him in. “Rin, have you seen Master Sesshomaru?”

“No, I’ve been up here since this morning.”

“He left without telling me his whereabouts. Normally, he isn’t so spontaneous.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Hmm…” Jaken hummed pensively as the front door unlocked.

Jaken scurried to greet his master. “You’ve returned! You left without telling me you would be gone.”

“I had to pick something up.”

“Oh?”

“Where is Rin?”

“I’m here!” Rin called out as she descended the steps.

Sesshomaru handed her a large shopping bag. “Let me know if anything needs to be exchanged.”

Rin rummaged through the bag and smiled widely. “These are amazing. Thank you so much, Mr. Taisho!” She ran upstairs jubilantly to try on all of the new clothes Sesshomaru had purchased for her.

Rin stood by the third floor balcony, modeling each outfit that Sesshomaru had purchased.

“They all fit! You’re the greatest!” She squealed as she returned to her room.

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh. “Jaken. I would like something to eat.”

“Yes, Milord.”

* * *

Three weeks had gone by. Rin had accumulated three paychecks. She was already very good at saving money, but she didn’t have any life plans of her own.

“Rin, when do you plan on moving out?! You’ve been here for weeks! Milord has offered you temporary housing!” Jaken shouted.

“Stop it, Jaken! Mr. Taisho said I should save up $10,000 before I move out.”

“W-what?! You won’t be able to do that! You spend so carelessly and—“

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru called out. “Bring me the reports for this month.”

“Y-y-Right away, sir!” Jaken scurried away, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru sat with his coffee, and Rin sat two seats over, with a glass of milk and a brownie.

He would sip in silence, while Rin hummed as she ate her dessert.

“Mr. Taisho…”

“Yes, Rin?”

“Next Sunday is my birthday.”

“Oh? Then we will have to celebrate.”

“Really! That sounds fun!”

“Fun, you say? What sort of celebration are you anticipating?”

“I dunno, just you, me and Jaken, maybe a cake, and maybe you’ll let me try some of that wine—“

“You’re not old enough to drink wine yet, Rin.”

She pouted. “I know, but I wanted to try it!”

“What is it that you think you’re missing out on?”

Rin shrugged. “No idea, that’s why I want to find out!” She giggled.

Sesshomaru had been working and interacting with Rin everyday, but couldn’t seem to figure this girl out. Did she live in a bubble? Did she understand what the world was really like?

Of course she did. She had seen and experienced terrible things.

Yet, she never stopped smiling.

‘Why is she always smiling?’ He wondered curiously.

* * *

The following Saturday, one day before Rin’s 20th birthday…

“Rin, why do you not have any human friends your age attending this party?”

“I don’t have many friends at all.”

“Hmph! You know, humans and demons live in different worlds, Rin. You need to learn to make friends with humans!”

“No I don’t! Mr. Taisho is my friend. I don’t need anyone.”

“Friend?! He pities you, and nothing more!”

“Hmph!” Rin rushed off, and sat on the beach.

She sat there for hours, and a cold breeze was blowing in.

Sesshomaru returned home in time for dinner, and Rin was nowhere to be found.

“Where did Rin go?”

“She’s probably down on the beach.” Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru took the steps down to the beachfront and found Rin curled up, sitting a few feet from the water.

“You should come in for dinner.”

“I’m not very hungry, Mr. Taisho.”

“Still, it has gotten cold, I believe we should return.”

Jaken had to be wrong. Sesshomaru did care about Rin like a friend after all, didn’t he?

Sesshomaru was displeased with the fact that something happened that could’ve upset Rin so deeply. He slowly lifted Rin into his arms.

“You will get sick. We’re going in.”

Rin blushed furiously as Sesshomaru held her securely, ascending the steps slowly. She kept her head down, so he could not see her face.

Sesshomaru could hear Rin’s heart racing, and feel her body becoming warmer.

“Are you…going to tell me what happened?” He asked Rin.

“Jaken said you and I aren’t friends, and that demons and humans live in different worlds.”

“All beings live in their own worlds. However, Jaken cannot, and does not, speak for me.”

Rin looked up and smiled. “I knew he was wrong.” She rested her head on Sesshomaru as he ascended the rest of the steps.

He slowly set her down and opened the door, allowing her inside.

Rin headed upstairs to freshen up, and Sesshomaru slapped Jaken.

“Milord, what did I do?” Jaken cried out.

“What a ridiculous thing to say to Rin.”

Sesshomaru and Rin finally sat down for dinner, and Rin was surprisingly quiet.

“Rin, would you consider changing your plans for tomorrow?”

“Huh? Change them?” She asked, confused.

“I’m certain that you are not fond of Jaken currently, so how would you like it if I took you to dinner instead?”

“Yes! That would be very nice!” Rin responded excitedly. “I’ll go out tomorrow and get an evening dress.”

Sesshomaru was relieved to see Rin’s smile once again.

* * *

The next day, Rin made breakfast as usual, then rushed off to get the perfect evening gown.

Later that day, she returned home, and started getting ready for dinner.

She was wondering what type of restaurant it would be, and where.

Once she was dressed, She descended the steps.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room, reading emails on his iPad, when Rin came downstairs.

She wore a beautiful midnight blue, form fitting, sleeveless dress, with diamond accents.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru. He had on a black suit with a red tie, his hair in a ponytail.

“You look so nice!” Rin said happily. “What a handsome suit!”

“Happy Birthday. You look lovely, Rin.”

“Thank you!” She smiled widely, spinning around.

“I have a gift for you.”

“Really?!” She excitedly rushed over and unwrapped a large box. She gasped. “A new MacBook! Thank you!”

“Are you ready?”

“I am!”

The pair grabbed their jackets and Sesshomaru drove off towards the city.

“Mr. Taisho. I was really…worried about what Jaken said.” Rin explained, twiddling her thumbs. “I had always assumed we were friends since we eat breakfast together, we always spend extra time out on our business trips a-and—“

“Rin, like you, I do not consider many people my friends. However, I have considered that you and I have an informal work relationship, that does, indeed, feel like a friendship.”

Rin smirked. “I knew you felt that way. I know we’re very different, but I like you anyway!”

* * *

Sesshomaru used his connections to make last minute reservations at a lavish restaurant called Second Heaven.

“I’ve been here before.” Rin explained as Sesshomaru gave the valet his car keys. “It was only for a photo shoot outside. I’ve always dreamed of seeing the inside.”

“Come, then. We have reservations.”

Rin’s eyes twinkled and her smile remained painted on her face, as Sesshomaru led her inside.

The maitre d’ escorted them to their dining area, which was in a dimly lit room on the second floor.

There was a large candle lit table in the center, and two large windows facing the bustling city in all its wonder.

Sesshomaru pulled out Rin’s chair and she sat across from him daintily.

The waiter appeared with an iPad. “Would you like a drink?” He asked, handing Rin the menu.

Her eyes widened when she glanced over the wine selection.

Sesshomaru gently grasped the iPad and Rin pouted slightly.

‘Is it really that important to her?’ He glanced over at Rin, and noticed the hopeful look in her eyes.

“We’ll have a bottle of your Romanée-Conti.”

The waiter’s eyes widened before he nodded and bowed.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was trying to tuck in her lips and hide a smile.

“Are you satisfied, Rin?”

She let out a small giggle that she was barely holding in. “A little.”

Rin’s eyes scanned the dining room and fixated on the large windows that overlooked the bright city. “I cannot believe I’m here. This is so amazing!”

The waiter returned with their hors d'oeuvres and wine minutes later.

Rin was fond of the zucchini fritters, but the wine wasn’t to her liking.

“You’ve hardly touched your wine.” Sesshomaru pointed out.

“Sorry, I don’t really like it. Are you disappointed?”

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh. It was only a $15,000 bottle of wine. Why would he care? “No, it is your birthday, after all.”

Rin began telling Sesshomaru stories of her strangest experiences as a photographer, as their appetizers arrived.

“Two years ago,” Rin began as she bit into a stuffed mushroom, “I went to an older demon family’s home to take pictures for a maternity shoot. As I was preparing my equipment in the kitchen, I couldn’t help but feel like someone was in the kitchen with me. I snapped a photo of the entryway, to test my camera, then continued outside. Something was really off about this couple.”

“How so?” Sesshomaru asked, intrigued by her work stories.

“For starters, the couple was pretty old, and the woman didn’t look pregnant at all. After I finished taking my photos, the husband told me that his wife’s mental state was deteriorating, and she wasn’t pregnant. In fact, they had a child that died long ago, and I caught its ghost in some of my pictures!”

“You actually photographed a ghost? That’s quite a rare occurrence.”

Rin proceeded to tell her stories, even telling Sesshomaru how this was the reason for her interest into the paranormal and the possible existence of other worlds.

She was curious, intelligent and pleasant to talk to.

Rin enjoyed her main course of smoked salmon, and her heart fluttered as a small chocolate cake, topped with a sparkler candle was placed down in front of her.

Rin made a wish as the sparkler candle went out, then smiled.

At the end of their evening, Sesshomaru and Rin returned to his car at 9:12 PM.

Sesshomaru took Rin on an hour long drive to a cottage.

“What is this place?” Rin asked curiously.

“This was one of my father’s private studies. He conducted his most…peculiar works here. I thought they would be of interest to you.”

“Oh?”

The pair headed into the old cottage. It was very small, but neat.

He showed Rin a black pearl, and a meido stone. “These are believed to connect to different realms.”

“Do you believe it too, Mr. Taisho? Do you believe there are other realms, and ghosts?”

“My brother and I used to see ghosts and poltergeists all the time, though I would see them more frequently. I believed it was simply because my brother is only a half demon.”

“Were you ever afraid of the things you saw?”

“There was one experience where my brother was nearly taken away by a poltergeist.”

“Oh my goodness!”

“Inuyasha had just turned 9, and his mother had succumbed to her illness. There is a wandering spirit called Nobuki that feeds off the mourning of young children that lose their mothers.”

Rin gasped as she sat next to Sesshomaru on a small, white couch.

“Inuyasha was grief stricken, bed ridden and sickly. At first, I believed he was hallucinating, until I began to see her too. She had no visible face, except for a drooling mouth full of sharp teeth. She had long black hair and 6 arms that she used as legs.”

“That sounds scary!”

“Inuyasha would sleep in the room with me, because he was sick of hearing the Nobuki moaning his name with his late mother’s voice. One night, I woke to Inuyasha’s screams as he was dragged from my bed where he insisted on sleeping next to me. I tugged on him as hard as I could, accidentally dislocating his shoulder in the process. I had a feeling I would never see him again if I let go. Our father heard our distressed cries and rushed to my room. He called in an exorcist the following morning, but Inuyasha refused to sleep in his own room for 6 months.”

“I wonder why the Nobuki never visited me when I was in the group home.”

“Perhaps it is because your heart is too pure, Rin.”

“Too pure? Do you really think so?”

“Despite the tragedies you have experienced in life, you continue to carry on with your upbeat nature.”

“Life is too beautiful to waste everyday being sad. I always keep my heart open to the possibility that things can continue to get better, and look! This is one of the best nights of my life! Wandering onto your property was one of the best mistakes I have ever made.”

“Ah, I would consider it a serendipitous moment as well.”

“Thank you for dinner, and bringing me here. Oh, and for sharing your stories with me! I feel much closer to you, now. Like we really are friends, for sure.” Rin giggled softly.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself.” He stood slowly. “Would you like to return to the house?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, but can we stop at a drive thru?”

“Drive thru?” He raised an eyebrow. “Did you not eat enough at the restaurant?”

“I did but…” Rin dotted her fingers. “I could go for a mountain cap.”

“What is a mountain cap?”

“It’s a secret menu item at WacDnald’s! We can both get one.”

Sesshomaru, of course, agreed to humor Rin.

* * *

45 minutes into their drive back to the city, they reached WacDnald’s, and Rin placed a strange order that required the employee to pour a small amount of soda in a cup, place ice cream on top and then garnish with a crushed cookie.

Rin enjoyed hers contently, with a spoon.

Sesshomaru opted for a straw, and was confused, but intrigued by the taste.

“When I was in my second year at Sengou, there was a boy I had met, named Kohaku. He was the one that told me about the secret menu item, along with some others. When we came back to school for third year, he wasn’t there anymore. I heard weird rumors about him, like, he transferred, and some said he killed his own family. Crazy, right?”

“That is quite a rumor to spread about someone.”

The two continued on, discussing random topics, before finally reaching the beach house after 1AM.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Taisho. I had the perfect birthday,” She began as they headed towards the door. “Now, I need one more thing.”

Rin grasped Sesshomaru’s arm and took a selfie on her phone. “Now it’s super perfect.” She smiled.

Sesshomaru opened the door and let her in first.

Rin hung her jacket and slid out of her shoes. “Thanks again! See you in the morning!” Rin hummed a song as she headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Rin got cleaned up and changed, then laid on her bed for quite some time, thinking about her evening, and staring at the photo.

She wore her signature smile, but Sesshomaru’s face remained calm and serene.

“I wonder why Mr. Taisho never smiles.”


	4. Stressed On Vacation

_Two months later…_

Rin had saved nearly $5,000, half of her goal in the arrangement she made with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had informed Rin and Jaken that it was time to leave the beach house for an annual vacation.

Rin had packed her bags the night before, and brought them downstairs that morning.

“So, Mr. Taisho takes these vacations every autumn? What for?” Rin asked curiously.

“If you must know, Master Sesshomaru and his brother, Master Inuyasha gather in Karuizawa, deep within the mountains, to refresh and unwind from all the stress of life.”

“You probably stress Mr. Taisho out a lot, Jaken.”

“What?!” He shouted indignantly.

“He’s always yelling at you or slapping you.”

“The only reason I get into so much trouble is because of _you_ , young lady.”

“It’s not my fault! You can be so rude sometimes, Jaken!”

“Why, you—“ Jaken cut his sentence abruptly as Sesshomaru descended the steps.

“Good morning, Mr. Taisho! We’re all ready to go!”

‘Speak for yourself.’ Jaken thought to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Jaken had become even more agitated when he was forced to sit in the back seat, so Rin could sit up front.

For 2 and a half hours, Rin talked, and sang, and requested strange things from the drive thru.

Jaken tried to get some rest, since he normally had additional servant duties on vacations, but Rin would not be quiet.

Jaken noticed the calm, almost pleasant look on his master’s face as Rin spoke nonstop. Was a bond truly forming between the two of them?

Of course not! What would his master see in such an immature young woman?

…Right?

* * *

They reached a massive resort home in Karuizawa, and another car was arriving at the same time.

Sesshomaru parked the car and everyone got out to greet Inuyasha, his wife, Kagome and three children, Moroha, who was 7, Musouka, who was 5 and Nami, who was 4 months old.

“Who’s uh…who’s the girl?” Inuyasha asked curiously as he took Sesshomaru off to the side.

“That is Rin. She is my company photographer.”

“Sure but…why is she here? With our family? Jaken I understand but, you brought your employee?”

“Rin is living at the beach house temporarily, until she finds a suitable living situation.”

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. “O…kay…but…” Inuyasha watched as his brother walked off to talk to Rin. “What the fuck?”

Rin helped Kagome carry the children into the house, while the oldest, Moroha, clung to her father for dear life.

“C’mon, my little destroyer. Daddy’s got ya.” He held his daughter tightly as he caught up with Sesshomaru.“So…there’s nothing else going on?”

“Such as what, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone.

“Such as—wait how old is that girl?”

“She’s 20.”

“Well then, it would make sense…”

“What would make sense?” His tone sounded more irritated. “What is it that you are implying?”

“Isn’t it obvious? She’s a pretty, young adult, and you’re a single guy that—“

“Inuyasha, I suggest you walk away from me quickly, or your legacy will end with Nami.”

“Daddy, I think Uncle is threatening to kill you.” Moroha interjected.

“Oho, I think so too. Let’s go inside.”

Sesshomaru let out a growl of sheer annoyance as Inuyasha rushed into the house.

How could he imply such a silly thing? Rin, a love interest? What would a man like him be doing with such a lovely…sweet hearted…kind…precocious…

Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his head. He was far too old for her, too boring, too different, too much of a demon…

Right? All of those things were deal breakers, weren’t they? There was no reason for him to have any sort of attraction towards Rin.

She was his employee, she was someone that looked up to him and admired him.

_“…I know we’re very different, but I like you anyway!”_

What did that mean? Did it mean anything more than what he had heard?

Sesshomaru found himself more stressed on vacation.

* * *

_Day two of their vacation…_

Rin had found herself having a lot of fun. Kagome was only 4 years older than her, so they were able to become fast friends.

Sesshomaru had gone off on his own constantly, and was in deep thought. No one found his behavior unusual, but Inuyasha could tell his mind was occupied.

“She’s a nice girl.” He said, approaching Sesshomaru slowly.

“To think my mind would even wonder about such silly things.”

“What’s so silly about liking someone?” Inuyasha asked, confused. There was silence, and Inuyasha cocked his head. “You normally have all the answers. Not this time?”

“I would prefer it, if you would leave me be, Inuyasha.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna be mad on vacation?!”

Sesshomaru let out a growl and Inuyasha laughed. “Well, how about this? If you don’t confess to Rin tonight, I’ll tell her for you tomorrow.”

“Inuyasha. I have told you countless times not to meddle in my busin—“

“You have until tomorrow!” Inuyasha warned. “I’m tired of seeing you come on these annual vacations all alone. You’re fucking pathetic.” He laughed as he headed inside.

How absurd! Who the hell did Inuyasha think he was? Sesshomaru had half a mind to break his jaw, but Sesshomaru was always benevolent around children.

A few minutes later, Rin joined Sesshomaru outside.

“The view is so pretty! I’ve already taken hundreds of pictures.”

“Yes, the scenery from here is…beautiful.” He glanced over at her as the wind blew his hair off his shoulder.

Rin smiled softly. “It’s…getting cold. Do you think we should head inside?”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

After dinner, Rin helped Kagome and Inuyasha put the kids to bed.

Musouka was quite mischievous, and would never go to bed on time. She had snuck away to Sesshomaru’s room and sat at his desk, telling him about her complaints.

“Moroha has the biggest room, and I have the smallest room, but Nami doesn’t even have a room. The only reason I’m mad is cause daddy said Nami might share a room with me when she gets bigger and that’s so unfairrrrr!” The girl whined.

“It seems to me like your parents trust you to look after your younger sister.”

“Cause I’m strong?”

“Are you strong?”

“Yeah! I’m strong!” She flexed her muscles.

“Well, that explains everything, then.”

Musouka sat on her uncle’s lap and looked into his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Nothin’ but…you look kinda sad. Did daddy do it? He’s always botherin’ you!”

“No, I’m not sad, Musouka.”

“Oh. So, you’re okay?”

“Yes. You should head to bed, before you wind up in trouble once again.”

Musouka groaned as she got down and headed towards the door.

“Night, Uncle!”

Sesshomaru, finally alone, listened as the house became more and more silent. He let out a calm sigh, and his face quickly turned into a scowl as Inuyasha walked into his room.

“It’s getting pretty late, big brother.” He said in a condescending voice. “Still don’t have the balls yet?”

“It would be wise of you to mind your own business. I don’t need you interfering in mine.”

“ _Clearly_ , you do. What's your life plan? You're gonna let Kagura keep hanging around, til you wind up settling for her, just because her position of power _makes you look good?_ ”

“What did I just say to you?” Sesshomaru clenched his fist.

“Don’t you want to be happy? To smile? You’re always so damn serious. You’re almost 40 with no children, and you live with a loud, annoying, oversized piece of green shit.”

“Jaken is my servant. He follows me unconditionally.”

“Don’t you want the feeling of a woman loving you unconditionally?”

“What for?”

“You’re getting on my damn nerves.” Inuyasha headed towards the door. “I’m not kidding around. You tell her tonight, or I’ll talk to her in the morning _for you_.” He shut the door behind him.

Sesshomaru wasn’t the least bit worried about Inuyasha’s idle threats. He went to sleep without so much as a second thought.

* * *

_7:50 AM_

Sesshomaru awoke to a busy and noisy house. He stretched and glanced out the window.

Unbeknownst to him, Inuyasha was downstairs, helping Rin with breakfast, and chatting with her.

Inuyasha knew he was pressed for time, so he wanted to put a bug in Rin’s ear.

“Hey, Rin. This may sound crazy, but I think you and Sesshomaru would make a great couple.”

Rin blushed furiously and roughly cracked an egg on the side of the bowl, spilling the whites and yolk all over the counter.

She quickly cleaned it up and giggled nervously. “W-why would you say that?”

“Sesshomaru is all work, work, work and no excitement. He’s always pretty calm and pleasant. I don’t think he’s…happy…but, he seems happier than usual with you around.”

Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru was heading down the steps.

Sesshomaru glared at him with a strong killing intent.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he looked away sharply.

He _knew_ Inuyasha had said something to Rin, but what did he tell her?

“Good morning.” Sesshomaru spoke as he entered the kitchen.

All of the girls said good morning simultaneously. Jaken greeted his master with a bow, then went back to assisting Kagome with the children.

Inuyasha continued to keep his head down, and Sesshomaru approached him.

“Are you ignoring me, Inuyasha?” He asked in a calm, but terrifying voice.

“Course not! Can’t you see I’m busy?!”

“…Right.”

Sesshomaru began to walk past Rin, when she looked up and smiled at him.

He froze upon seeing her smile. “Did you sleep well, Rin?”

“I stayed up pretty late looking out the window and listening to all the wildlife, so I’m pretty tired, but my sleep was alright!” She said happily.

“That’s good. I’ll leave you to continue with breakfast.”

* * *

Sesshomaru headed outside, and sat on the patio.

Moroha came outside. “I like sitting in that tree.” She pointed to a large tree near the house. She ran towards the tree and sat in the highest branch.

‘She’s just like her father…’

20 minutes later, Inuyasha joined them outside.

“Get down, Moro.” He said sternly.

Moroha rushed towards Inuyasha, then into the house.

“I didn’t tell her anything.” Inuyasha said. “All I said was…you seem happier when she’s around.”

Sesshomaru glared at him.

“What?! Isn’t that a good thing? She says you’re close friends, you took her out for her birthday, buy her gifts. What’s the problem?”

“Inuyasha. I have told you repeatedly. I don’t want you interfering in—“

“I’m not interfering in anything. If anything does happen between you two, it’ll be up to _you two._ ” Inuyasha stood. “Breakfast should be ready soon.”

* * *

_At the breakfast table…_

Everyone sat together and ate happily. Jaken had taken Nami upstairs to feed her and put her down for a nap.

“Remember last year, Jaken made breakfast every morning?” Moroha asked Musouka.

“I like Rin’s better.” Musouka replied.

Moroha nodded. “It’s way better.”

Rin smiled and blushed. “I’m so glad you’ve been enjoying it.”

“Uncle, is Rin your wife?” Moroha asked.

Inuyasha choked on his drink, trying to contain his laughter, and Kagome’s eyes widened. Rin’s face was red, and Sesshomaru was in shock.

“Rin is a…close friend of mine.” He finally replied.

“Oh. I thought she was your wife.”

“You have to come back next year, too.” Musouka said.

Rin smiled. “Since this is our last day, I’ll show you how to bake a pineapple upside down cake.”

Musouka and Moroha giggled. “That’s a funny name.”

“It is, but it tastes so good!”

Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru. He looked pale. That question really made him nervous, didn’t it?

* * *

After breakfast, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went for a walk further into the mountains.

“You really like this girl, don’t you?” Inuyasha asked. “I can tell!”

“Inuyasha, that’s enough. We’re no longer near your family. I will break your kneecaps.”

“I bet you wouldn’t want Rin to see you fighting either.”

Sesshomaru swung at Inuyasha and he moved away, laughing.

“For once, set your pride aside, and be honest with yourself!”

“I have been completely honest with myself. I don’t need to confide in you.”

“Well, to hell with you then! The only reason I offered any help was because you don’t seem to know what you’re doing!”

He leered at Inuyasha.

“What is it that goes on in that brain of yours?! Were you going to continuously overthink the entire situation? Try to calculate it in your mind, waiting for a particular moment? Just fucking tell her already.”

Sesshomaru growled. He hated when Inuyasha was right about anything.

* * *

The day they returned home, Sesshomaru invited Rin to sit on the balcony with him.

The balcony was on the second floor—in his suite.

Jaken had told her she was never allowed to go in there…so what changed?

In his suite, there were multiple rooms. Off to the left was his bedroom, to the right was his bathroom.

They walked straight towards the balcony and sat outside in comfortable white chairs.

“It’s so beautiful here.”

“Rin. Are you…happy here?”

Rin nodded. “Very. Which is why I should apologize.”

“Apologize? Why?”

“I’m sorry things were so awkward and embarrassing, between your brother and your niece. It was so embarrassing, because I was there.”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but Rin continued.

"In 2 months, I'll be able to get my own place. I'm...pretty excited about that. I haven't had a place of my own in a very long time." Rin looked down. "Having a room as nice as the one you've provided for me is also comforting. I'm grateful beyond words."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Rin, and you are under no obligation to apologize to me."

Rin looked at him and smiled. "You've done so much for me. I can't help it."

Sesshomaru felt conflicted. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to let her slip away from him so easily. At the same time, He wanted Rin to feel free to make her own choices, without affecting her decisions. 'Perhaps now isn't the right time, after all.'

They sat on the balcony for another hour, silently enjoying the night air, until Rin stood.

"I should head in. Thank you for inviting me here, Mr. Taisho! I wish I had my camera. The view from here is amazing."

"Perhaps...tomorrow, you can return, and take pictures for your blog, if you'd like."

"Really?! Alright! Tomorrow night then!"

Sesshomaru gave a nod and Rin strolled happily to the guest bedroom.

Just to be alone with her and her smile was satisfying enough, for the time being.


End file.
